


Sunshine Bouquet

by AxisMage



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath, Fluff, M/M, Post Season 6, Post-Canon, Worried Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxisMage/pseuds/AxisMage
Summary: Shiro doesn´t quite fit into his own body yet. Keith says he has changed, that they both have, but in Shiro´s opinion, Keith is the one who has changed for the better(Post season 6 because... feels)





	Sunshine Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t know how to go on about this, so I´m going to do it like we all did in school at one point or another(?)
> 
> Hi. My name is Blake and I´m really new to this fandom. I fell in love with Shiro before I even started watching Voltron, and as soon as I did I knew Sheith was going to be my ship. The feels have hit me really hard now that I´ve finished watching it and well, this came out. It´s just another post-season 6 fic, but I hope it came out enjoyable :D

The scanning of the area where his arm used to be comes to an end after several hours of Pidge and Hunk´s technological muttering and them poking at the metallic part still attached to his shoulder. By the time the two of them are done and have decided on what type of arm they´ll build for him, Shiro is feeling both tired and a bit bored. Despite him having been asleep the last couple of days –and quite literally, as it turns out– he feels the need to go back to the rooms they have been given now that they´re back in Olkarion, climb straight into bed and rest some more. Or at the very least, he just wants to jump down from the examination table and away from the two people who are now speaking faster than what he could understand.

He sighs, places his remaining hand on top of the table and attempts to get up. His arm shakes when he pushes, then falters. His feet hit the floor and he feels his body falling forward right away. He lets out a frustrated sound and braces himself for the impact.

“I got you.”

And then he´s not falling anymore.

He grunts as he feels Keith wrap his arm around his waist and lift him upward, slings his own arm over Keith´s shoulders and tries to get his feet moving like they should. “Thanks.”

“Not in control yet?”

“Not really. Who knew losing your physical body for a long period of time and then getting it back would turn you into a toddler that doesn’t even know how to walk properly?”

Keith frowns at him.

 “I´m kidding.”

“I know. It isn’t funny.”

Shiro sighs. Keith´s frown deepens and he looks over at Pidge and Hunk, who are still very much engrossed in their conversation and the design for Shiro´s new arm. “Hey. Pidge? Hunk?” There´s no response, and it takes Keith longer that what Shiro would think for him to look annoyed and almost scream, “Hey!”

That gets the two of them quiet and earns him several owlish blinks.

“When did you get here?” Hunk asks, looking confused.

Shiro breathes a laugh. Pidge blinks at him once more before turning to Hunk. “I think he´s been here the whole time, leaning against the wall and sulking.”

Keith´s teeth grind together. “Are you two done? I´m taking Shiro back to his room. He needs to get some sleep.”

“I´ve been sleeping the past couple of days,” Shiro says.

“And you look like you´re about to fall asleep all over again. I´m taking you back, even if they tell me they´re not done yet.” Keith raises an eyebrow at Pidge and Hunk, and their backs seems to straighten a bit more than before.

“Nope. We finished with Shiro for today, right, Pidge?” Hunk says, nudging her, and she nods a couple of times.

“Yeah, we don´t need him to be here anymore. We´ll get started on the arm, we have the measurements and original program already,” she says.

“Good.” Keith nods once, then glances at Shiro. “Can you walk?”

“Let´s hope so.” Shiro pulls away much to Keith´s dismay and focuses on putting one foot in front of the other and heading for the door. It feels strange, just like everything else has felt since waking up and seeing everyone around him. He remembers moving and talking, but he´s not sure how he managed to do either. His time inside the Black Lion had been long enough for him to get used to not having a physical form. Having his body back, this body, felt like putting a suit on, and unlike his Paladin one, this one didn´t fit to perfection. His legs are too heavy, other times his arms feel so light and he ends up hitting something while trying to grab it. It is strange to hear his own breathing and feel his own heartbeat again. Being inside the Black Lion had made him feel strangely free and unbound. Being… _alive_ once more made him aware of how constricting his own body feels, how given a certain moment his chest is too small to hold it all in, how his lungs can´t hold enough air for him.

“You´re starting to sweat.”

He blinks, and his legs wobble. He catches himself on the doorway, notices Keith´s attempt to get close and hold him up again, notices the frustration on his face. It tugs at his heart, and that feeling is one he knows and remembers really well.

“Ah, this is hard,” he admits. He waits a couple of seconds, then takes a deep breath and straightens, keeps on walking. He makes it down the hallway this time before he lets out the slightest of groans and spins on his own heel to rest his back against the wall. He tilts his head backwards, closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath. Yeah, he´s sweating now for sure.

“You don´t have to go so fast, and I can help you if you´d just let me,” Keith says.

“I have to re-learn how to do everything on my own. It´s not like you´ll always be around to help me.”

“I´m not leaving you ever again.”

His eyes open in surprise, and he turns his head to stare at Keith, who stares back at him for a good while before he flushes and looks away. “I´m not,” he repeats.

Shiro doesn’t really know what to say to that. Instead, he smiles, pushes away from the wall. There is a window up ahead, and enough space for the two of them to sit down so he can take a break and Keith doesn’t freak out about pushing himself too much. And if it gives them a chance to talk? Even better. With him being asleep the last couple of days, it´s not like they´ve had the opportunity to exchange more than a couple of words with each other.

Keith´s footsteps are soft yet urgent. Shiro focuses on staying upright and on getting control of his body back. They make it to the window, and he sits on the edge, lays his hand on the surface to keep his balance. Keith does the same on the other side, props one of his legs upward and tilts his head. While his expression is calmed, Shiro notices the glint of impatience in those eyes.

“You´ve changed,” he finally says.

Keith stiffens. “We both have.”

Shiro opens his mouth to argue that more than change, it´s more like he went back to being his old self. He closes his mouth as he realizes Keith is right. His body has changed, his hair has changed, his arm is gone and will be replaced with a new one, he´s died and come back to life after spending who knows how much time inside the Black Lion.

“I suppose you are right,” he says with a sigh. He shifts in his seat and leans forward, raises his hand and presses it against Keith´s cheek. Keith´s eyes close immediately and he lets out a shaking breath before leaning his face against his palm.

Shiro´s eyes soften, the tiniest of smiles tugs at the corner of his lips. His thumb brushes the Galra mark partially hidden by the dark hair –now longer than ever– and his smile widens. Yeah, Keith has also changed, but his changes are subtler, much more meaningful, much prettier than his own.

“You still have to tell me how this happened, how long you were gone and where you´ve been. You´re bigger, more mature,” he says, voice soft.

Keith lets out another deep breath. He leans forward, one hand on Shiro´s thigh, the other holding the hand against his cheek. Their foreheads touch, and Shiro closes his eyes as well.

“The Quantum Abyss,” Keith says. “Krollia and I had a mission to complete and we had to get to the Abyss. Time and spaced didn’t move there like it does here. We spent two years trying to reach the Abyss. We had a lot of time to talk. I had a lot of time to think.”

“Krollia´s your mom, isn’t she?”

“Don´t you remember meeting her? Doesn’t… this body remember?”

Shiro shakes his head gentle enough as to not pull away or bump Keith´s forehead. “No. Or not yet. The first night I didn’t dream anything, but yesterday I did dream of so many things I can´t tell you what it was all about. I think they´re this body´s… _my body´s_ memories coming back, but I´m sure your mom hasn’t appeared inside my head just yet.”

 “Are they pleasant memories, at the very least?”

“I couldn´t tell you and be certain of it, but there is one thing I do know: you weren’t there when most of those memories were created.”

Keith´s body tenses up, and he tries to pull away. Shiro slides his hand down to his chin before he can do it, rubs his thumb against Keith´s lips this time.

“I don´t regret my time with the Blade,” Keith tells him, and Shiro opens his eyes only to see Keith still has his closed. “I learned and discovered so many things. We found Romelle, we found out Lotor´s true intentions and I found my mom. I don´t regret any of that, but I do regret not staying here to figure out sooner that there was something wrong with you. I left once, but I won´t do it again. You´ve always been there for me, and I can´t… I don´t want to…”

Keith´s lips feel soft and shy against his. They taste sweet, a light hint of cinnamon and something he can´t quite pinpoint, but most importantly, Keith´s lips taste like home. Kissing him reminds Shiro of the days where it all began, of Keith and the others saving him from the Garrison, the little moments the two of them were allowed before his battle with Zarkon ended up killing him. He still isn´t sure how much time has passed, but he knows it´s been too long since he and Keith have been close, too long since he´s been… home.

They part, and this time Keith´s eyes are dark, bright and wide open.

“I missed you,” Shiro whispers.

This time, it´s Keith the one who leans in for a kiss, whose hands rise to tangle in shirt and hair. The kiss is longer, but it stays as a gentle and comforting brush of lips.

“I missed you too,” Keith says when he pulls back, voice even softer. His fingers comb through the white strands, tugging and rearranging until his hair is settled in a way Keith deems acceptable, given his approbatory hum.

“And that is why I´m not leaving again,” he goes on, and it takes Shiro a moment to understand. “I lost you twice now, Shiro, and I´m not going to risk a third time. If it weren’t for the Black Lion you wouldn’t be here now. You… you would have _died_ back then, and the other you would have succeeded, the team would have died as well and I wouldn’t be able to make it here in time and I´d have lost all of you, not even knowing what had happened exactly.”

Shiro places his hand on top of Keith´s thigh and rubs with slow movements, a silent gesture of reassurance since Keith´s breathing has begun to speed up, and he is now frowning.

“Nothing that has ever happened here is your fault, Keith, if that´s what you´re getting at. You couldn’t have foreseen everything.”

“No, but if I had stayed I would have noticed you weren´t you anymore. Maybe if I had stayed I could have helped you sooner. Maybe I could have…”

“Hey, stop that,” Shiro tells him with a laugh, and presses his thumb against his lips once more. Keith frowns at him, and Shiro shakes his head. “Nothing that happened is your fault, and whatever happened it´s already in the past. We´re going back to Earth, Keith, let´s focus on that and everything else that lies ahead.”

“Which is me not leaving your side,” Keith says matter-of-factly. “Ever. Likewise, and as the current Black Paladin, I´m telling you that you aren’t allowed to leave either whether we are here in space or not… Shiro, I´m being serious. Stop laughing.”

Shiro tries to stop chuckling –he isn’t really laughing, mind you– and manages only when Keith´s frown deepens and he gives Shiro a look that he knows is supposed to be threatening. He, however, can´t help but find it cute.

“You´re not allowed to go anywhere,” Keith says stubbornly.

Shiro manages to gain his control back, and he stops laughing, the nods. “Understood,” he says.

“You have to promise me.”

“I promise.”

Keith doesn’t look the least bit convinced, but after a while he sighs. “And I´m staying close to make sure you follow that promise. And to make sure you take care of yourself.” He gets to his feet. “Let´s get you back to your room.”

“No need. The view here is nice, and we were having a conversation just as nice.”

Keith shakes his head, then slides under his arm and wraps his own around Shiro´s waist like he´d done a little while ago. They stare at each other for a couple of seconds, then Shiro gives in and gets up. It is easier to walk this way, especially with Keith fitting better than ever under his arm.

“You´ve gotten taller,” he remarks.

“Still going to talk about the changes?”

“There´s a lot to talk about. A lot you have to tell me about.”

Keith purses his lips and doesn’t respond. They walk down another two hallways in silence, then Keith speaks. “I´ll tell you if you promise to stay the rest of the day in bed.”

“By myself?”

Keith throws him a surprised glance. Shiro holds back a rather smug smile.

“Well, I can´t answer your questions if you stay in bed alone can I?” Keith mumbles, and upon seeing his fixed gaze on the floor and the very light pink dusting his cheeks, Shiro can´t hold back his smile anymore.

“Of course you can´t,” he agrees.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Bobby Hebb´s "Sunny", which is a song I adore and found it fit Shiro and Keith quite beauifully <3 
> 
> I apologize for any OOCness in this fic, I really tried my best. I also apologize for any grammar or spelling mistake. I just wanted to write a little something for this beautiful ship that is slowly becoming the death of me. Thanks so much for reading :D!


End file.
